


It’s not embarrassing

by jehuir



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Chiaki Giggles And Is Precious, Chiaki Is Horny, Chiaki Nanami Swears, Clothed Sex, Dating, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hajime Hinata Is A Nervous Wreck, Hand Jobs, Hinata Hajime Swears, Human Nanami Chiaki, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its Just Awkward Sorry, Light-Hearted, Loss of Virginity, Nvm Everyones Horny, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Smut, They Are My Comfort Heteros, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, is this ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehuir/pseuds/jehuir
Summary: “Hinata-kun will you fuck me” Hajime thought he was hearing wrong, “Huh….?” “Please!” He collected his thoughts, “Um yeah yes.”…. his dick was making the decisions now.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 18





	It’s not embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I haven't written in like a year so my apologies if this is messy, I also wrote it in one sitting and I’m not very pleased with the intro or outro but I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

Hajime flipped open the door and let the familiar smell of his girlfriend fill his mind. “Hi Nanami”, he exclaimed getting a positive grunt in return. He set his bag down and sunk onto her bed, feeling the exhaustion of school melt away. A descending electronic chirp rung from Nanami’s hands. “Damn.” She finally peeked up to greet her boyfriend. She crawled over to him placing a hand on his cheek. Smiling warmly, he sat up to hug her, shifting his legs to be on either side of her as she started up another round.

He rested his back against the head board and she snuggled back into him. The soft blue light of whatever game Nanami was playing reflected on her face. Hajime watched, entranced, sometimes he forgot how good she was. She trains her talent constantly, her scores can’t be beat, she contin-….. Hajime broke his train of thought when she wriggled in focus. Wriggled…. between his legs. He was thankful she wasn’t facing him or she might’ve noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. 

He discarded the thought and began observing her once more. That was until she squirmed again. Hajime was starting to get a bit embarrassed…. and, against his will, aroused. She wasn’t doing it consciously right? This had to be wrong in some way. The slight grind against him became more frequent as she approached her previous score. Hinata could now feel his pants get a little tighter. ‘Ok I’ll just move away and that’ll be that’ he thought. “Nanami scoot over.” “One sec” she half-replied. “Nanami please my leg’s falling asleep” “Hinata I’m busy wait.” Shit, Nanami was very invested. “Nanami-“ “Hinata wait!” she clutched his thigh in attempt to get him to shut up but was caught in a surprise herself. Another descending chirp. Chiaki turned her head and Hajime dodged her eyes, his face now beet red. 

“Hinata you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Hajime wished he believed her. She stroked her thumb a bit over his length which he could feel through the layers of clothes. “N-Nanami!” She stared, “OH I’m sorry Hinata-kun is this ok?” Hinata stumbled over his words for an embarrassing amount of time. “Uh yes” he finally spat out still avoiding eye contact. She flipped around fully to face him placing a hand on his jaw again. “Look at me” she uttered, Finally he raised his eyes to meet hers. She smiled slightly and caught his lips in a kiss, parting her own to allow some sloppiness. She straddled his thigh and broke the kiss to search his eyes for the go. He nodded and she settled herself on his bulge. Curling her hips in, she rode this thigh. The kiss they shared became wet and messy allowing space for Chiaki to whimper a bit. Hinata parted the kiss by placing a thumb on her chin. “Uh Chiaki….. I’d like to um…service you..”

“What” she deadpanned. Suddenly Hajime was very shy about his previous statement. “Um I just mean… can I touch you?” Nanami seemed a bit bewildered by this sudden request but brought their lips together hard. “Of course.” Hinata shifted flipping her to lay on her back, he reached under her skirt and traced her lips with his thumb until he reached the top and began to rub soft circles through her panties. Nanami made quiet hitching sounds under his touch. He hooked his middle finger on the hem of her panties. “Can I?” Chiaki nodded with half lidded eyes. The crotch of the fabric stuck to her heat a bit and had been marked with a slick residue. Hajime was very intimidated, he hoped Chiaki wouldn’t be scared to guide him. He place a finger tip at her entrance circling a bit to wet it. He drove the finger inside of her hastily. “Fuck!” Nanami exclaimed louder than either of them was prepared for. “Shit! I’m sorry!” Hinata withdrew his finger quickly. “No no fuck in a good way Hinata!” “Oh?” Hajime flushed badly, Chiaki grabbed his hand and guided it back in moaning softly to release the pleasure. 

Nanami didn’t feel nearly as embarrassed as Hinata, she thought as long as they were learning together there was nothing to be ashamed of. He stared up at her searching for some kind of guidance. “You can move it.” with a statement that confident Hajime couldn't refuse. He curled his finger a bit inside of her before beginning to pump. Nanami was releasing a steady ‘n’ sound occasionally gasping. Hinata assumed this was good and added a bit of curl to the motion earning a sweet moan from the girl. “M more!” Hinata worked the tip of his ring finger in and when she felt adjusted, pushed the whole thing in. “UHng mm” The heavenly sound she made went straight to Hinata’s dick. “Hh harder m please!” Hajime slammed his fingers into her and let her light moans hit his ears like music. Before long he was fully finger fucking her, the sloppy wet noises filling the room, her juices pooling in a small puddle on the duvet.

“Hinatakkun!” He couldn’t stand hearing his name moaned that way, it was getting hard to contain himself. He pulled his hand entirely away from her. Nanami looked down almost betrayed. “I’m sorry I don’t think I can take that anymore.” A bit of silence between them ended with “Hinata-kun will you fuck me” Hajime thought he was hearing wrong, “Huh….?” “Please!” He collected his thoughts, “Um yeah yes.”…. his dick was making the decisions now. Nanami groaned in relief and began unbuttoning her shirt. Hajime couldn’t pull his eyes away, she unclipped her bra, round breasts bouncing out. “Um Hinata? Would you want to touch them?” Hajime reached a hand out to cup her, thumbing over her nipples, and squeezing lightly. Chiaki reached for his fly and released his cock at last. “Oh Hinata, I didn’t realize you were this hard!” “Um yeah you’r-“ he was cut off by his own moan as Nanami had begun stroking him. “OOh GOD!” he buried his head in the crook of her neck as she worked him. “Is this… ok?” Hinata wasn’t able to respond between moans but he attempted to nod.

Chiaki moved to be on top of him and tried to help him kick his pants off. They had gotten caught on his ankles and he was struggling, it made her giggle. “Hey!” Hinata seemed offended. “I’m not laughing at you! I just think you’re very cute!” “You’re lucky I feel the same about you.” he said sarcastically but nonetheless through a smile. Nanami straddled him and began to please the both of them simultaneously. “Hinata-kun,” she said a bit breathlessly, “are you ready?” Hinata gazed into her wide pink eyes, “Yes.” he said, finally confident. Chiaki lined herself up with him and slammed down, they both groaned at the new feeling. Nanami picked up her hips and ground down slowly. “Ohh! fuuck!” Hinata was bad at holding in moans.

Chiaki whimpered and stroked his cheek before slamming herself down again. She quickened her pace pressing her chest against her boyfriend’s. A soft yet wet slapping noise filled the room along with the harmony of their moans. Nanami angled herself pushing him as deep in as she could, it did hurt in comparison to anything she had done before but the pleasure had it far outweighed. The way his head grazed her walls as it drove in and swelled as it pulled back, shit this was good. She pinched her eyes tight and allowed her drool to spill out, she was desperately fucking him and not even attempting to suppress her moans. “Shit Chiaki wait!” she snapped her eyes open, Hinata had grabbed her hips. “Slow down I’m gonna cum!”

“Oh sorry!” they picked back up kissing to allow themselves to cool down a bit. “Chiaki let me be on top.” Nanami was happy to oblige, she wanted the most out of today as possible. With Hinata now above her Chiaki spread her legs. He picked her left one up at the knee and held it to her chest. “Are you ready again?” “Mmhmm!” she hummed with a nod. Hajime pressed his length into her again releasing a sigh of satisfaction. He attempted to mimic her motions, grinding his hips down. “NN N gUH!” Hajime had struck gold he kept his angle and position hopeful to milk that spot. Now pounding into her, Hajime was a mess, his moans were impossible to mask. Nanami wasn’t doing better, each thrust she saw stars, tears built in the corner of her eyes and she moaned out.

“Ffuck- Chiaki I-“ Hajime couldn’t speak through the pleasure. “cum it’s ok!” Chiaki confirmed and Hinata couldn’t hold back anymore, “H-holy! shit! uugh!” Nanami felt the release of thick warm fluid inside of her and she reached her edge, her hips jolted up fucking herself harder, her eyes rolled in euphoria, “H-Hhajime! ugghnn!” She gripped his arm trying to stabilize herself as she came. 

He rolled to her side and slowly pulled out of her, his cum following. Chiaki wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer, even though that was physically impossible. Hinata’s legs still shook from his orgasm. “Was it good?” he asked a bit scared for an answer. “Hinata-kun I don’t know much about sex but I think we’re better at it than most people.” Hajime blinked at her trying to suppress a giggle. Even if they weren’t better at it, they both felt really fucking good.


End file.
